Dance in the Pale Moonlight
by Two-Eyed Charlie
Summary: Inspired by a recent little photo from an upcoming film that went and blew up the internet...*Now includes a second chapter dealing with a different, yet related, movie.*
1. Chapter 1

**I got pretty stoked when I saw those new images from "Dawn of Justice" and decided that I wanted to write out how I figured one particular scene might go down because...well why not right? It'll be interesting to see how close (or completely, completely far) I get it after all.**

 **So with that in mind, here's what I would have put in the script if I was Chris Terrio, based off the vague hints given to us by Ben Affleck and the like. For example; I have no idea how the "Diana Prince" alter ego is going to fit into the movie, so I wrote her as a separate identity for Wonder Woman that lets her blend in a bit, kinda like what identity turned into in the Pre-52 comics after Circe messed around with it. It's a little dialogue heavy, but then again it's supposed to be a movie scene, so it's be weird if there was only like 4 lines.**

 **Also, since I'm assuming Lex is going to be a lot younger in this that his mainstream portrayal, I based his personality off Zuckerberg from "The Social Network", since I figured it might fit. Possibly. We'll see, like I said this is just me being inspired by an image and all that.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, and be sure to leave a review or two!**

* * *

 _ **Dance in the Pale Moonlight **_

The ballroom was alive with a gentle symphony of laughter, chatter and the slight clicking of expensive shoes against the polished floor as she entered through its large doors. Bright golden light immediately flooded her eyes, illuminating her glistening silver dress and ruby red lipstick. The hum of classical music hung over the crowd like a peaceful mist, the swaying bodies of dancers synced up to its cords. Her eyes trained over the crowed intently; no one rushed to maul her with questions nor curse at her for whatever transgression they thought her people had wrought on Man's World. She was completely incognito; merely a distinguished looking member of an equally distinguished, high society crowd.

She smiled as she always did when Diana Prince managed to slink by unnoticed. The evening was hers to enjoy, a pleasure she was rarely ever granted.

A server, balancing a set of drinks on a silver platter, strode by her in a reserved hurry, desperate to clear the floor as cautiously as possible. With her enhanced senses, she could immediately pick up the scent of the drinks; Terra Prima Reserve Port, an interesting choice for an event like this. The server noticed her out of the corner of his eye and promptly stopped, turning slowly towards her.

"Would you like a drink, Miss?" he asked politely.

"I'm alright." She responded in kind. "Thank you though."

He nodded curtly before disappearing further into the crowd, leaving her alone again just outside the bustling of the dancing couples.

Or so she thought…

"I always figured you weren't much of a port drinker…" whispered a low baritone voice in her left ear. It startled her slightly, that and the warm breath on the nape of her neck. After all, it was almost impossible to catch her by surprise. That is, except for one individual, who coincidentally happened to be the owner of that ever familiar growl.

She turned her head slightly. "Mr. Wayne…managed to sneak up on me again. How _do_ you do that?"

The famous billionaire stepped out from behind her as their eyes met, a smile creeping across both their faces.

"Special rubber soles." He replied. "Great for moving around in halls that echo like a Cathedral and all that."

He took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Prince. You look ravishing as usual."

"And you as well, though I think you've earned the right to call me Diana. Especially if you're going to throw compliments around like that." She responded with another warm smile and a confident flash in her eyes. She swayed her hips slightly, her hands placed on either side. "Those shoes wouldn't happen to help your dancing at all, would they?"

"Only if you insist on torturing me." He deadpanned, though his smile never faded from his lips. She took his arm in hers and sauntered towards the centre of the ballroom, deftly squeezing between couples of various levels of inebriation. Reaching a somewhat secluded spot, they stopped and locked hands, remaining still only for a second before they both picked up the rhythm. Diana broke the silence as they leaned closer together.

"You're not mad that you didn't get to rescue me from some lecherous CEO this time, are you? You do enjoy that chivalrous Knight routine after all."

"I only did that because the French are notorious for their inaction." He responded lightly as she spun in his arms. "Though I suppose the Head of Security for Wonder Woman would know that better than I."

"Every rumour you've heard is just about true. Though I hardly think I had much to fear from them."

"Oh I wasn't worried about you. I just wanted to prevent an international incident. They hardly take kindly to being punted through the desert table after all."

"And you wouldn't have paid for my bail?" she asked with an exaggerated pout.

"Well you never paid for mine when those… _parties_ got out of control now did you?"

"Don't try to kid yourself; you're allergic to accepting help."

"Well I _did_ give you my number for a very specific reason…"

She feigned a hurt look again. "And here I thought it was just because you liked me Bruce…"

They chuckled in harmony. Diana spun Bruce outwards with her right arm as the tempo of the song picked up slightly. They met again halfway, moving closer together as Bruce's arm wrapped around her waist.

"So what brings you to Metropolis? Is your… _boss_ making you run errands again?" he asked with a quirked brow and a playful smirk.

"You make her sound like a tyrant."

"I've worked with her; she's a real hardass when she wants to be."

"Must be why you like her so much." she smiled slyly, twirling him around rougher than before. He stumbled slightly as he tried to regain his footing, all the while keeping that same smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh it's certainly endearing alright, even if it makes the lives of us honest businessmen slightly harder."

"That's an oxymoron Bruce."

He feigned offense as they quickly diverted their course, nearly bumping into a distracted couple in the process. They ignored their glare as Bruce continued. "I said _honest_ , not _good_. I'm very open about my desire to rule the world. Besides, I find it _impossible_ to not tell the truth around you for some clearly unexplainable reason."

Twisting around, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head just above his neck, their heads so close that they nearly touched. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Wonder Woman is… _concerned_ about this 'Superman' that just appeared and wants me to look into him." She replied, making sure to keep her voice as low as possible. "The international political scene is messy enough as is, so she wants to make sure that someone with that amount of power isn't going to muddy the waters further. Intentional or not."

Spinning out of his embrace, they continued to glide towards the centre of the ballroom, discretely aware of the increasing stares from the couples around them.

"Sounds like she thinks he's a security risk."

"Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh absolutely, but then again us billionaires are paranoid by nature so…"

"Really? How so?" she asked playfully, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Well I am in town because some new player has decided to dip his toes in the water. I want to make sure he's everything he says he is. Frankly, I don't trust the guy." He paused for a moment, letting her twirl under his arm and nearly clip the rear of an obnoxiously loud banker next to them.

"That and I need to finalize some business transactions that can only be done here. At least it…gets me out of the house."

"So you're not here to just have a good time?" she teased, bumping into his hips. "Gone are the days of the sybarite Bruce Wayne?"

He missed a cue on the next move, accidentally spinning on his heel at the wrong instant. She felt his shoulders slouch as a weary sigh escaped his lips. For the first time in all the years she had known him, he looked…tired, old even.

"Bruce…" she asked, concern now replacing the light, jovial tone of before, "is everything alright?"

Stubbornly, he said nothing, though his eyes wandered from hers to the now dissipating crowd around them. After a brief second on indecision, she decided to risk pushing further.

"Still won't talk about it? Not even to me?"

There was no indignation in her tone, only concern, and it was enough to draw his gaze back towards her. He smiled, draping his hand back over her shoulder.

"I suppose that depends whether or not you'll admit I'm a better dancer than you." He joked, a little bit of life returning to his movements. She opened her mouth again, but he interrupted her with a chuckle, dipping her closer to the floor. "I know, I know, better men than me have tried…"

"It's hard to call anyone a better man than you, Bruce." She replied once upright, drawing out a larger smile on his stubble covered face. "But I can think of a few who are better at letting people help them. Especially through tough the tough times."

"I know Diana, believe me I know…" he sighed, "and there's no one I'd trust more with that then you. But I…"

A tap on his shoulder interrupted him, drawing an annoyed grunt from the grizzled billionaire. Diana peeked over his shoulder and immediately lost her glowing smile, prompting Bruce to turn around as well.

Only to find himself staring at the sharp glare reflecting off the head of Lex Luthor.

"Mind if I interrupt?" he asked with the type of faux friendliness Diana and Bruce had become accustomed too. This elicited another grunt from Bruce as Diana crossed her arms over her chest.

"I hope you're not looking for a dance, Mr. Luthor…"

"Please, it's Lex, Bruce."

"…because I think we're both about to call it a night…" Diana finished for him.

"And that's _Mr. Wayne_ to you." Bruce added with a growl. Lex seemed completely unfazed.

"No dancing, no none of that. I just want to talk." He motioned towards Diana, her arms still crossed tightly. "…privately, if it's all the same to you Miss…?"

"She can stay." Bruce interjected quickly. "If she can't hear what you have to say, then frankly I'm not interested."

Lex let out his own weary sigh as he moved closer to Bruce, his eyes trained on the floor. He spoke with a near whisper, though Bruce could tell he was trying to puff his chest out more in a vain attempt to look looming.

"I figured she should leave for your own benefit, but whatever."

"What's this about, Luthor?"

He tapped his chin with his pointed finger, grimacing slightly at the Gotham billionaire. "Well let's just say that I remember you saying something about not wanting to step on people's toes, and…well I think you've done a really good job stepping on mine, if you catch my meaning."

Bruce's brow furrowed. "You mean the…"

"Daily Planet, yes." Lex finished for him.

"It was for sale."

"And I think I made it clear that I was… _interested_ in purchasing it. To you. Directly. Many times over."

Bruce shrugged. "And I wanted it more. That's capitalism."

Lex's hand shook in the air as an exasperated chuckle escaped his lips, serving on to amuse Diana as the slinking owner of LexCorp quickly began to lose his patience. "That's not…no it's not _capitalism_ when I have all the paperwork and legal bullshit, excuse me, legal _proceedings_ finalized for the purchase, and you come in and take the rug out from under me like none of that matters. No, I think _stealing_ is a more appropriate term in this scenario. You know, at least from _my_ perspective but hey, what do I know."

Diana shook her head as she stepped next to Bruce. "The contract is in limbo until ink touches the dotted line, Luthor. That's how civil cases work."

"So clearly you know very little." Bruce added, playing up a condescending tone. He could see Luthor's fist clench as his ego struggled against the two-pronged assault.

"I didn't realize you were trying to court a lawyer."

"Not trying too…"

"And I'm not, but I deal with enough legal proceedings to know that what Bruce did was completely legal. No matter how slighted you feel."

"Fine, fine fine…" Luthor shook his head while uncrossing his arms. His fake smile returned. "I…sorry, clearly I'm just a _little_ upset since I was looking forward to adding the Planet to the LexCorp brand. Just…excited, nothing more."

His face darkened as he closed the distance between himself and Bruce, their faces nearly nose to nose as he whispered with a low voice. "But…I think you know enough about how I work to figure out that if I want something, you know, _really bad_ , that'll I'll eventually get it."

"And you should know that I don't like people getting in my personal space, _Luthor_." He spat back with a growl. Lex quirked his head.

"Oh…sorry, am…am I intimidating you?" he asked with insincere concern.

"No. You're just stepping on my toes…" Bruce leveled a piercing glare at the bald man in front of him. Diana had to keep herself from smiling as Lex began to chaffe under Bruce's infamous glare, more and more sweat seemingly forming on the younger man's forehead with each passing second. Finally, he relented, and, noticing that he was indeed stepping on Bruce's expensive shoes, he pushed himself off of the other billionaire. Fidgeting nervously with his tie, Lex attempted to gracefully slide towards his exit.

"Ah, my apologizes Mr. Wayne. I hope…I hope you have a good evening. You as well Miss…?"

"Keep walking." She demanded forcefully. With a curt nod, he obliged her, disappearing into the throngs of the crowd with a huff and a curse that she was easily able to pick up. She turned back to Bruce, both of their faces still serious.

They had both shifted into their _work_ phases.

"There's a connection with the Planet, isn't there?"

"Yes." He replied, his voice lower now. "And Lex knows that too."

"That's why he's so torn up about you outbidding him?"

Bruce nodded in conformation as he took her arm, leading them both into a more secluded corner. Reaching their destination, he took out a small device from his pocket and handed it to her. Names and faces began to flash across its screen.

"Lois Lane. She's the best link I have to this _Superman_ right now. She was with him both on the ground and in the alien ship, so presumably she has extensive experience with him. They might even be friends at this point, maybe more."

"Clark Kent…he's the new Staff Writer for them, right?" she stared at the screen intently. "You don't think it's coincidence that he started working there after Superman killed Zod, do you?"

"No, I don't. The telemetry data you recovered for me had both Zod and Superman meeting in Smallville. Same town this Kent was supposedly born in…" he paused. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"My pleasure," Diana replied with a smile. Her gaze fell to the screen again. "Do you think he just took Clark Kent's identity?"

"It's possible. Or maybe he was planted there from the start. Or none of those options, it's too early to tell." Diana handed him the device. He slipped it back into his pocket as he glanced around the room, dong another sweep to make sure no one was listening in. "The fact remains that he and Zod destroyed over half of Metropolis without so much as breaking a sweat, even if Superman ostensibly was fighting on our side. We can't be sure that Superman is fully under control of his powers yet; especially since he's still new to this."

"It's in my nature to be trusting…" Diana sighed, "he seems grossly inexperienced, and that in itself is dangerous, but I'm not sure if that warrants your usual level of paranoia. Simply reaching out to him might be better."

"This isn't just about what he's like _now_ , it's about what he _could_ become." Bruce retorted. "If he ever went rogue…or fell under someone's control…or even if there was just another Zod somewhere out there…" he paused, still looking at Diana, hoping that she could fish the answer he was looking for out of his own murky thoughts.

"I'm hoping I'm wrong. But if not…I'd never forgive myself if something happened that I could have prevented…"

"Bruce…" she lightly patted his cheek. "You're only human. Don't try to shoulder a burden like this by yourself. You're far too special to me to be consumed by this."

He placed his hand over hers, enjoying the warmth of her touch. "Thank you, Diana…I just…"

A loud explosion tore through the hum of the crowd, nearly shattering the grandiose windows of the ballroom in the process. A fearful hush flooded over the crowd as a fiery mushroom cloud clawed its way into the night sky. Both Diana and Bruce stood rigid, their faces steely.

Only a few seconds later, a red and blue blur shot past the window, rocking it with a sonic blast as it darted towards the site of the explosion. A second one soon shot out through the towering skyscrapers, followed by a third that fully incited panic in the crowd.

"There might be people in trouble, we need to move." Diana barked through the cacophony of screams and crying as she rushed towards the exit. She turned back towards the tailing billionaire, a small smirk again appearing on her lips. "I'll drive."

The billionaire, his face previously dark and foreboding, lightened slightly as he responded.

"Lead the way, Princess…"

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed it! And be sure to throw money at the screen until we get what we want! It's how life works, apparently...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, hey there again.**

 **So some completely unsubstantiated (well ok that's not COMPLETELY true) rumours are floating around about a movie slated to be released in 2017, and that perhaps a certain pointy-eared curmudgeon might make an appearance or two in it. Is this good? Bad? Well it depends on how they handle it, but I think it could be pretty cool so long as it's...well...handled well.**

 **And by that I mean that the part is small and doesn't take away from Wonder Woman FINALLY having her bigscreen debut. Seriously, why'd it take so long WB? And why the hell did you can Joss Whedon's version? The script was actually pretty damn awesome!**

 **Anyways, this is what, if I was Jason Fuchs (he's the screenwriter for the movie, you see), what I'd do, in all my wonderbat...uh...blindness. And, of course, assuming that the rumoured plot (which is kinda "Gods and Mortals" meets "War of the Gods" kinda sorta) is true. Hope everyone enjoys and feel free to leave a comment or twelve in the box of instant communication below!**

* * *

 _ **Wonder Woman (2017)-Ending and Post-Credits Scene (maybe)**_

 **[Approximately two hours of movie shit happens]**

 _ **Washington, D.C:**_

Wonder Woman, bruised, bloodied, and yet standing firm and proud, pushed through the doors of the US Capitol Building, out into a sea of reporters and cameras. Beside her, Steve Trevor covered his eyes with his good arm as a lightning storm of flashes erupted in his vision. Diana continued to walk forward, down the steps, allowing the crowd to swarm around her with a cacophony of questions and shouts of praise.

Her smile never left her face.

"Please, please everyone," she said, her hands raised diplomatically. "One at a time if you can. I'll try to get to as many of your questions as possible."

An arm snaked forward, holding a recorded. "Wonder Woman," the voice attached to the arm said, "will saving the President ease tensions between the US and Themyscira?"

She felt Steve struggle through the crowd beside her, and glanced over quickly to make sure that no one was jostling with his broken arm. "I would hope so," she replied. "I'm anxious to restart dialogue between our two nations as soon as the President wishes." She gestured to the mauled scenery around her. "Granted, that might take a while."

The crowd chuckled lightly. Another arm shot forward. "Wonder Woman," it said, "should we worry about any more angry gods? Or was this a one-time thing?"

Her brow lowered, and the crowd grew silent. Even Steve shuffled uncomfortably. Staring straight and steely at the reporter, she answered, evenly, "I can't honestly say either way, but rest assured, that's something I intend to find out myself."

"You'll go to Olympus then?"

"And soon," she replied. "I think the American people are entitled to some answers."

 _"Damn right we are,"_ muttered Steve under his breath.

"Wonder Woman, you haven't been active as a hero in almost 20 years," this from a woman with redish brown hair and piercing blue eyes. From this distance, it looked like she was wearing a Daily Planet media lanyard. She continued. "Is this a return to action for you? A sign of things to come?"

Before she could answer, a dark, fluttering shape caught her eye. It was perched on the top of the National Museum of Natural History, near the dome, a silhouette against the starless night sky. She couldn't see any eyes on the figure, but she could tell it was looking at her. The smile morphed into a smirk.

Diana turned to answer the reporters question. "I believe that's a possibility, yes," she said. "There may be...a _need_ for costumed heroes in the near future. Now," she turned away from the reporter, and looked at Steve, "there's something I need to check quickly. I'm sure Steve can answer any further questions you have."

Before he could protest, she patted him on his good shoulder and took to the sky in a burst of cool air. The reporters converged on Steve, who was already feeling like a besieged soldier at the moment. "Sure," he mumbled, "let the cripple deal with the hordes. What could go wrong."

"Colonel Trevor! What's your working relationship with Wonder Woman?"

"I..." he stammered.

"Colonel Trevor! Do you feel emasculated at all around her?"

"You know," he said, "when she mentioned _questions_ I think she was talking about..."

"She sure saved our bacon, didn't she?"

His brow furrowed. "I was there too, you know, shooting at things. Being shot at...I didn't just..."

"Is the sex good?"

"Now how the hell is _that_ an appropriate question?"

The questions continued to be slung in his direction, like he was a comic in front of a hostile crowd, when a fiery blonde strutted (or, more accurately, bulldozed) her way through the swarm of journalists. A badge adorned with the crest of the _Department of Defense_ swung from her lapel. "Alright cool it people," she said above the persistent roar of the crowd. "Colonel Trevor doesn't have to answer anymore of your questions unless you actually start using your brains for once."

She stopped next to the dazed and bewildered Colonel and flashed him a smile. "Need back-up flyboy?"

He scoffed, refusing to let her know just how grateful he was that she burst her way through the mob. "You're a real-life angel," he said.

"Don't I know it," she replied.

...

...

...

Diana landed on the roof, illuminated only by the moon peaking out behind the clouds and settling smoke, and walked calmly towards the figure that stood statue like in the darkness. She could see two points rise from the figure's head, and a torn cape billowed out behind him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up again," she said, smiling.

"You did good work out there," the figure replied, almost emotionless. "The fact that most of D.C is still standing is a testament to that."

Her smile grew. "From what I've heard, you don't compliment frequently."

"I don't usually see much need," he said, turning to face her now. His face was a little more beaten up than when she last saw him. She wondered if he had scuffled with Ares's beasts as well, but figured that it was more than likely one of his own rogues gallery. They'd feed on the chaos that Ares and Circe wrought.

"I'm glad you're impressed," she said, crossing her arms and raising a brow. "I'd hate to have to throw you from the roof just to prove a point."

"And what point might that be?" he asked.

"That you're still a rookie compared to me," she replied. No malice, no boisterous pretention, she said it as if she had commented on how the moon was round or how birds fly. To her surprise, she almost detected a smile on the gruff figures face.

"How very Princess-like of you," he said.

"You tend to develop a bit of an ego in this line of work. Especially around people of the same persuasion."

This time she was sure she saw the corner of his mouth curl upwards. "Don't I know it," he said.

He walked forward, out of the shadows, and she saw in full his dark grey costume adorned with a large, black bat in his centre. His cape swirled behind him. He looked quite imposing for someone whom she was sure was just a man, if the injuries he sustained when they met earlier were any indication. But imposing none the less.

She was taller than him though, which almost brought her to laughter for reasons she wasn't quite sure of.

"You did good work out there tonight," he repeated. "You're a skilled fighter, a master tactician, and you've always got the best interests and safety of bystanders on your mind, even in the heat of battle." He said this much like she had talked about his experience relative to hers; he was speaking it as it was pure and honest truth. She respected that greatly. "And, you don't kill," he added. "Even if it's the easiest option."

"Thank you," she said. "Kind words from a fellow warrior." She paused, eyed him incredulously. "Are you proposing to team up?"

He was silent for a drawn out second. "Perhaps," he said.

"We would make a good team," she said.

"We would..."

She could sense a bit of subtext in his voice. "But..."

He reached into his utility belt and pulled out something that looked like a gun. He aimed it at a near-by roof, fired, and watched as a line shot through the air and latched onto a near-by building with a metallic clank. He turned to look at her. "Nothing else," he said. "Just wanted to congratulate you." He rocked backwards, preparing to swing away. "And I wanted to remind you that I'm aware of your existence... _Ms. Prince_."

Before she could say anything, he swung off into the night in a blur of black and grey. She was surprised to say the least, surprised that anyone beyond Steve and her family knew of her private identity. She wondered briefly if this meant the Batman was a threat, an unaccounted for third party in her battle against injustice who held the ultimate trump card.

But then she remembered the stories that came out of Gotham, his reputation, and everything he had said. Again, she smiled.

"Nosey little man," she said as she floated off the roof, back towards the crowd that remained around Steve. She noticed a blonde woman standing next to Steve, swatting away arms that strayed to close to the Colonel. Her smile grew a little larger as she landed next to them.

"Oh, Wonder Woman," Steve said, turning to face her. "This is Etta Candy, DoD."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Candy," she said, shaking the blonde woman's hand. She noticed that the agent looked more than a little star struck.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine Wonder Woman, believe me," Etta replied excitedly. "What you've done for us, it's just..."

"Woah there Etta," Steve said, nudging her elbow. "This isn't a comic convention."

Etta shot him a look, which he returned in kind, and their eyes lingered on one another a little longer than either of them had anticipated. Diana stepped back, staring happily at her old friend and her new one named Etta. The reporters attention quickly shifted back her way, but a man in a black suit and sunglasses materialized next to her, and whispered something in her ear. Steve and Etta noticed and tore their gaze from one another. The man's lips were moving quickly, but Steve figured he caught the phrases "UN" and "Attack" in there somewhere, along with "President" and "eternally grateful".

The man backed away, and Wonder Woman spun to address the crowd, her voice louder again, in full diplomatic mode. "I apologize for leaving yet again, but there appears to be a crisis that requires my attention." She craned her neck towards Etta and Steve, said slyly "Try not to wear them out too much ladies and gentlemen."

And again, Wonder Woman took to the sky, smiling and glowing bright, as she headed off yet again to do the very thing that filled her with purpose.

Saving the world.

...

 **[Insert Credits here]**

...

 **Marvel-style post-credits scene**

 _ **Wayne Tower,**_

 _ **Gotham City, New Jersey:**_

Bruce Wayne ran a hand through his mop of greying hair as his eyes poured over what everyone assumed to be his massive holding of stock options. In truth, he was busy ruining his eyes in dim light, pouring over an intercepted transmission between the Pentagon and one Amanda Waller. It was a proposal that raised his blood pressure and caused his fists to clench an unclench at random. The only thought occupying his mind was how Batman would be able to appropriate a meeting with this Amanda before her insane plan received federal funding.

He was lurched from his daze by the shrill ringing of his phone. Startled, his eyes shot round the room, a force of habit from his late night excursions, before returning to his phone and the blinking red light. He punched it with his index finger.

"Uhh...Mr. Wayne," his Secretary's voice filled the room. "I have a... _Ms. Prince_ here who wants to see you."

The shock returned, no small feat for a man who had seen the things Bruce saw. He tried to get to get his mouth working, realized it was dry beyond belief, and managed to quickly hammer out a meek and clichéd "Send her in," as he reached for a glass of water. The phone line clicked off, and was replaced by the clacking of heels just behind his door.

They swung open, and in walked a very stunning looking Diana Prince, dressed in a fancy dress and heels that, to anyone ignorant of her double life, hid the physique of an Amazon warrior in the most secure way possible: in plain sight. She shut the door lightly, and turned back towards his desk

He rose, unconsciously brushed himself off, and extended his hand politely. "Welcome Ms. Prince," he said. "What can I do..."

Instead of taking his hand, she reached into her purse and pulled out a black object, and placed it in his palm.

It was a batarang.

"Now," she said with a playful smirk, "we're _even,_ Mr. Wayne."

He was silent, stunned. He held his batarang in his hand, turning it back and forth for no discernible reason. It was a batarang, that fact didn't change no matter how many times you turned it. Then, as he continued to turn it, an honest and genuine smile crossed his face, and placing the weapon on his table, he looked back at Diana, herself still smiling, and said...

"Touché, Wonder Woman."

* * *

 **Welp, there you go, my imagined ending to _Wonder Woman (2017)_ , based off the rumours that, I repeat, have not been confirmed to be true just yet. **

**Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
